Suspicaz
by Isi-san
Summary: Sin tener intención las personas suelen hacerse de información obvia para ellos, pero no tanto para algunos otros. Información que la gente suspicaz obtiene pronto. KibaNabi/ShikaTema. ¡Para HinataWeasley789 por su cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer Applied.** Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, lectores! ¿Qué tal? Vengo con un ShikaTema, algo bastante curioso pues creí que jamás en mi vida la cabeza me volvería ayudar a hacer algo sobre la parejita, al menos hasta que me retirara, o algo así, pero parece que hubo un cambio de planes cuando me senté exclusivamente a pensar y escribir algo para una persona <strong>más que especial para mí:<strong> **HinataWeasley789**. Una gran **amiga.** ¡Esto es por su **cumpleaños**! Que, aunque fue el **15 de Marzo**, no pude publicar hasta ahora. Explicaciones al final del capítulo T.T. ¡Yo ya lo tenía escrito! Maldito corto circuito. ¡Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Suspicaz<strong>

by _Isi-san_

_..._

—¿Segura que no tienes por ninguna parte, ni en reserva? —Pregunto un tanto alterada, es la única florería de este pueblo, no sé dónde podría conseguirla si no es aquí. ¡Yo confiaba en encontrarla acá!

—No, Temari–san, esa planta no es de fácil cuidado en el clima de Konoha, y tiene poca demanda aquí, por lo que yo no la veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, qué ganas de golpear a alguien.

—¿Y no sabes dónde podría conseguirla, Ino?

Ella está pensativa, con los ojos cerrados tratando de localizar algún lugar, mientras juega con sus dedos sobre el mostrador. —Creo que en Origiki hay una pequeña florería que talvez la tenga. Está al sur de aquí, a dos horas.

—Contrario al camino a Suna. —Comprendo de mala gana.

—Contrario al camino a Suna. —Me asegura ella, sonriente.

…

Una vez aceptado mi destino, decido partir lo más pronto posible a Origiki. La idea original era dejar Konoha al amanecer del día siguiente pero dado que sin esa planta no llego a Suna, hago un cambio de planes para disminuir el impacto de esas cuatro horas extra —dos de ida y dos de venida desde la posición de Konoha en el mapa.

Cuatro horas marcan la diferencia, si parto al amanecer lo más probable es que llegue de noche a casa, pero si parto cuatro horas después, es probable que deba pasar un día en el desierto, cosa que no resulta muy tentadora para mi gusto. Es preferible pasar la noche en Origiki —luego de tener la planta en mi poder— y partir dos horas antes en la madrugada para compensar el tiempo.

¿Cómo es que Konoha no tiene esa planta? ¡Es increíble! Desde que la vi en un folleto de las especies con supervivencia en climas desérticos la quise conseguir a como diera lugar, y no cambiaré de idea.

Llegué pronto a la residencia Nara, ya que Shikamaru era mi supervisor y no tenía idea de mi cambio de planes, lo menos que podía hacer era avisarle sobre ello antes de irme.

—Shikamaru no está en casa, Temari–san, pero me pareció verlo caminando en dirección al bosque, posiblemente esté por ahí haciendo el vago, suele acostarse al oeste porque hay menos árboles que le impidan ver el cielo con claridad.

Con una sonrisa agradezco a Yoshino Nara, que me llevó a la parte trasera de la casa y me encaminó un poco, y sigo sola en busca del mayor vago que haya conocido en mi vida.

Lo encuentro rápido, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y con ojos cerrados, con respiración tranquila deducida en el subir y bajar de su pecho. Relajado, sí, pero no dormido.

Cuando me situé justo a su lado abrió su ojo derecho y me miró con pereza, soltando un bostezo que cubrió con una de sus manos.

—¿Pasó algo? —rápido comprendió lo anormal de tenerme en ese lugar, probablemente era un reducido número de personas las que podían encontrarlo ahí; sus padres, Choji Akimichi, y talvez la Yamanaka también.

—No, tu madre me dijo donde encontrarte. Te buscaba porque me voy ya.

—¿No partías al amanecer?

—Tengo que pasar por Origiki antes, y cuatro horas extra me obligan a irme ya.

Shikamaru se puso en pie y me examinó un poco con la mirada, no fue difícil saber que intentaba deducir por qué el cambio de planes y todo ello, y tampoco era muy difícil para él descubrirlo ya que conocía ciertos detalles míos que me evidenciaban. Y sabía que hace un par de meses había decidido conseguir la flor de Kirimi.

—Ino no la tenía, ¿cierto?

Bufé como respuesta y me encaminé de nuevo a su casa, él sonrió un poco y alcanzó rápido mi paso, seguimos en silencio hasta que recordé algo.

—Eh, Shikamaru, me contaron que hace un par de días cuando no estabas en la aldea eras líder de una misión con una nenita gennin en ella. ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Fue una misión exitosa.

—La niña debió ser todo un prodigio, me enteré que iban dos chūnin y ella, y tenía rango B.

—Algo así. Pero Kiba terminó herido, está en el hospital.

—¿Kiba era el otro chūnin? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Fue… peculiar. Un ataque, ya sabes, nosotros protegíamos un documento importante y otros querían robarlo. Hubo una batalla, él terminó con el abdomen perforado.

—¿Y está bien?

—Según tenía entendido, hace tres horas todavía no despertaba. Pero dicen que está estable, su cuerpo solo necesita reposo.

—Vaya, quién diría que eras ese mismo mocoso que conocí hace tres años, ese que lloró cuando le dijeron que sus compañeros estaban bien en el hospital. Ahora tan relajado, ni siquiera esperando en la cama junto a tu subordinado de misión, como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

—_Mendekuse_… mujer, ¿nunca lo olvidarás? —él se removió el cabello y yo me reí ante ello—, planeaba ir de nuevo a visitarlo, he estado yendo frecuentemente.

—Pero reconoce que no habías estado tan preocupado como lo hubieses estado hace unos años. Ni siquiera mencionaste el tema ayer cuando nos vimos.

—No es como que Kiba estuviese al margen de la muerte después de que los médicos lo estabilizaron, y no pensé que la embajadora de Suna estaría tan afligida por un chūnin de Konoha como para mencionarlo siquiera.

—Es el mismo Inuzuka que estuvo en el hospital hace tiempo también, ¿no?

Llegamos a la casa Nara y Shikamaru se despidió de su mamá alegando que me iría a despedir a las puertas, la señora Nara se despidió de mí y yo hice una reverencia con la cabeza agradeciendo la amabilidad.

—Sí, el mismo.

—Cualquiera diría que solo le traes problemas.

Shikamaru se calló un momento y luego susurró, no estoy segura si para mí o para sí mismo —Las mujeres son las que traen los problemas.

Lo golpeé en el acto y él se frotó el brazo con una mueca exagerada de dolor. De alguna forma terminamos caminando ambos al hospital, no me costaba nada acompañarle a ver al Inuzuka, además, en algún momento realicé un par de misiones con él, no era un completo desconocido para mí.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación que supuse de él, escuchamos una pelea que nos detuvo unos segundos.

—Es familia, Hanabi, ¡familia!

—Muerta, una familiar lejana muerta. No puedes pretender ir si estás tan delicado.

—Las cosas no funcionan así en mi clan, Hanabi, tengo que ir.

—Que estés o no, no hace la diferencia, el doctor ordenó descanso, haz caso de la preparación que te tuvieron que dar de ninja para acatar órdenes y resígnate.

—En el funeral de una Inuzuka todos los Inuzuka deben ir, es nuestra regla, no puedo solo romperla si estoy consciente.

—Consciente, pero débil. Un estudiante de academia te podría matar con un simple kunai en estos momentos.

—Iré, primero se es persona.

—Primero se es ninja.

—Primero se saluda —interrumpo entrando a la habitación cuando ya no me interesa seguir escuchando una conversación que no es mía. Antes que ambos me volvieran a ver, pude observar perfectamente unos ojos rasgados llenos de enojo mirando directamente unos ojos inexpresivos y sin pupila, sobre un rostro que no mostraba alteraciones, ni siquiera un ligero ceño fruncido. Una de esas características del clan Hyūga, hablar fríamente sin demostrar nada al exterior, es más, la niña hasta parecía relajada, como si fuese conversación de todos los días.

Shikamaru había bufado harto antes que yo entrara, dándome a entender que no era la primera pelea que presenciaba así de ellos. En realidad, parecía cansado de eso. Aunque él se cansa con una facilidad increíble acerca de todo.

—Temari, Shikamaru, hola —nos saluda Kiba un tanto sorprendido. La niña Hyūga inclina la cabeza a forma de saludo ante nosotros.

—Veo que despertaste —comenta Shikamaru sin ninguna expresión, pero visiblemente aliviado de su buen estado de salud.

Pasamos un rato ahí hasta que Hyūga Hinata llegó en compañía de dos mujeres castañas, la mayor tenía visibles rasgos Inuzuka mientras que a la otra solo la delataban sus tatuajes en las mejillas. Shikamaru y yo comprendimos al instante que nada debíamos hacer ahí ahora y cuando nos despedimos y cruzamos sin prisa las puertas de la habitación escuchamos con claridad las quejas de Kiba, que alegaba querer ir a un funeral aunque al parecer las otras mujeres presentes no lo apoyaban.

Lógico, pensé, con dificultad se podía siquiera sentar en la cama. Los hombres son increíblemente tercos en algunas ocasiones.

Pero no fueron necesarios ni quince minutos para comprender perfectamente algunos detalles de la misión de Shikamaru.

—¿Y le dijiste a la Hokage?

—No, aún no, quería ver lo que sucedía cuando Kiba despertara.

—A mí me parece bastante obvio.

—Lo informaré luego de despedirte en la entrada.

—¿Debo suponer un gesto de caballerosidad? —Molestarlo, ja, era sin duda alguna gracioso. Lo dije con el tono de coquetería necesaria.

—Sería más adecuado un deber como escolta —responde, mirándome de reojo. Caminamos al mismo ritmo. Él está acostumbrado a mis comentarios, en realidad.

—Yo hablaba acerca de él atravesándose en el ataque hacia ella —estás distraído, Nara, pienso burlonamente.

A él apenas se le colorean las mejillas cuando se da cuenta de lo que dije. —Kiba no se destaca precisamente por caballerosidad, Hanabi tenía el pergamino y su deber era protegerla, como una escolta protege a su contratista. En este caso el pergamino con información.

Volteando las cosas, de nada sirve, Shikamaru, sé bien que estás distraído. —Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

—No soy nadie para juzgar —responde simplemente.

—No me dejes con la curiosidad —pido, con una sonrisa pero sin mirarle a él, solo mirando al frente— ¿cómo fue?

—Cuando Kiba supo que iríamos con la hermana menor de Hinata se sintió insultado, alegando que sus habilidades estaban siendo subestimadas. Cuando entró en razón que era una misión B, se sintió molesto con la Hokage, diciendo que era peligroso para una niña como ella.

—Es más peligroso subestimar a los aliados que a los enemigos —opino recordando a Gaara, el Kazekage, mi Kazekage. Pensando que si no le hubiesen dado su lugar como líder de la aldea, quién sabe qué podría estarla manejando tan bien como él.

—Eso le dije, y aunque no muy convencido, aceptó a regañadientes. —continúa con tono de todo menos interés, aún así, no dejando por fuera algún detalle para mí. —Finalmente después de ver como la iba aceptando más y más como compañera gracias al buen apoyo que fue en la misión, pues…

—Se enamoraron —dije rápido, observando su reacción con una sonrisa.

—No, no creo que sea amor. —Me mira, y sé que entiende a la perfección que no estoy hablando solo del Inuzuka y la Hyūga.

—Pero es tensión de algún tipo —rebato.

—Sí, de eso no hay duda —él no lo niega, y ligeramente me sonríe.

—Pero parece que ellos no pueden parar de discutir, o pelear por alguna cosa. No parecía ser la primera pelea que presenciabas de ellos cuando llegamos al hospital. Y mientras estuvimos discutieron de al menos tres cosas diferentes.

—Es tensión de algún tipo, supongo —Él camina con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando las nubes, yo alterno mi mirada entre él y los árboles que ya puedo ver de frente a unos metros de la entrada. Luego de un silencio, el vuelve a hablar —Tienen carácteres diferentes.

—Puede que sea lo mejor, que se complementen. —Yo sé que estoy tan consciente como él de las analogías entre ellos y…

—Cuando Kiba cayó frente a ella, Hanabi comenzó a eliminar enemigos con un semblante un poco diferente, más frío. No lloró ni se puso a gritar, apenas se veía afligida, pero actuó como una asesina de sangre fría. —comenta él, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos— Kiba hubiese tomado todo muy diferente.

—Ella es una buena ninja —Mi frase incluye características como fría, calculadora, sin emociones.

—Él es una buena persona —La frase de él incluye familiaridad, emociones, calidez.

—Sería ideal que ellos se dieran entre sí lo que le falta al otro para crecer como humanos —comento, mirando a los árboles cada vez más cerca, hasta que siento cómo la mano de él toma la mía y noto que atravesé las puertas de la aldea sin detenerme, habría seguido caminando si él no me trae en realidad.

Debajo del marco de la entrada a la villa y cuando lo miro alternativamente a él y nuestras manos, él me suelta. —Ojalá encuentres la flor de Kirimi.

—Si no lo hago, correrá sangre. —Amenazo con una sonrisa a nada específico, en realidad, la única culpable de no encontrarla sería yo, por no averiguar bien en dónde la vendían.

—Ya no vuelves más, ¿cierto? La reunión de tropas está dispuesta la otra semana. Ya todo lo que el Kazekage pudo mandar a decir con la embajadora, se dijo. —Más que pregunta, la frase es una afirmación.

—No, tendrás que esperar a verme hasta que estemos en el campo de batalla, niño llorón. —Sonrío burlona, pero en lugar de quitar la mirada y sonrojarse, él une su rostro más al mío, hasta que sus labios y los míos hacen un ligero contacto, y toma mis manos. Él está nervioso, no me cuesta deducirlo por el ligero temblor que crea con mis dedos. Sus labios están un poco secos, demostrando inexperiencia, pero a mí me parece bien. El primer beso no se profundiza.

—Se dice que las parejas son inadecuadas para realizar misiones juntas. —Susurro aún cerca de su rostro, él unió nuestras frentes.

—Por eso daré aviso a Hokage–sama sobre Kiba y Hanabi —habla en susurro también.

Yo me separo y le sonrío —Es un alivio que ser escoltada no signifique una misión juntos. Sobrevive a la guerra, no quiero tener que buscarme alguna otra persona que me reciba siempre en Konoha.

—Sobrevive, embajadora, no quiero tener que escoltar a alguien más.

Con esa frase comencé a caminar lejos de Konoha, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. La guerra no será fácil pero cada quien tiene su propia motivación para seguir adelante. Yo tengo varias. Mis hermanos, mi aldea, Shikamaru. No me parece difícil imaginar que él también tiene unas cuantas. Kiba y Hanabi tienen las propias también. Debemos sobrevivir a la guerra y luego, bueno, está en decisión del destino saber lo que se nos deparará.

...

* * *

><p><em>Quedó rarísimo, lo sé. La idea solo era hacer un KibaNabi, algo sobre ellos, no incluir a nadie más pero después me pregunté ¿quién podría ser la primera persona en sospechar algo sobre ellos? ¿Quién podría ser así de suspicaz? Inevitablemente al pensar en Shikamaru, Temari llegó a mi cabeza. Y luego no sé porqué pensé en hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Temari con un estilo de escritura que usualmente no hago y apenas estoy descubriendo. Y luego, bueno, salió lo que leyeron más arribita. <em>

_Mujer, te lo juro, te lo juro sobre todo lo que quieras, no se me olvidó. De hecho lo terminé la noche del 14 y pensé en publicar en ese momento pero me dije "no, no, como hace mucho que no hablo con ella capaz y cree que lo olvidé así que la sorprenderé, jojo". Cochina suerte. Hubo un corto así bien raro por aquí en la comunidad y todo se apagó. Es un alivio que la compu no se dañara pero al parecer el modem ya estaba bien usado y, bueno, heme aquí, publicando hasta ahora después que YA ESTABA ESCRITO. Aaaarg. Pregúntale a Sofi, estuve hablando con ella la noche anterior hasta quejándome de que me había quedado más ShikaTema que otra cosa T.T. Estúpido internet, estúpido modem, estúpido apagón en la tarde T.T, lo hubiese publicado en la mañana T_T. Y luego ya no me podía jugar ir a un café a publicar y todo porque si lo usaba sí era como para aprovechar el tiempo sacando información para tareas y eso. Tan ajetreada que no pude ni hacerlo el fin de semana -hablo de publicar, porque tengo desde la semana pasada el fic en mi llave- T.T ARG. Por eso yo me había preocupado por escribirlo antes T.T que colerón! Porque yo además de durar escribiendo algo, duro horas publicando y releyendo una y otra vez en busca de errores o así xD._

_Bueno, ya. Es para ti. Con todo mi amoor. (Y las tragedias que me cayeron de por medio). Y perdona que no haya sido un KibaNabi a toda regla como te quería regalar desde el año pasado que pactamos el regalo de cumpleaños T.T. F*ck! Ya lo tenía escrito, carajo! -respira pesadamente- ojalá no haya quedado tan raro y me hayas entendido al menos un poquito. Digamos que esto está como situado entre el inicio de la guerra y la última vez que Temari fue a Konoha -cuando se enfrentó a Konohamaru en el relleno-, una segunda ida que tuvo que hacer para información importante y todo ello. Imaginación, imaginación xD._

_Te quiero, ¡**feliz cumpleaños** tardío! (odio que la palabra tardío esté ahí) Espero que lo hayas pasado de lo más y mejor :D. Muchas, muchas bendiciones y mis mejores deseos. Soy feliz en que tengas un año más de vida :D. Gracias por permitirme formar parte de ella ^^. Intentaré conectarme hoy en la noche (:. [lo cual solo tendría importancia si lo lees hoy, lol]._

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
